Far Away
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Here is a song fic about Daine and Numair. The song is Far Away by Nickelback. It is a bit long, sorry... Numair has to go away to fight in a battle that he might not return from... sad but has a happy ending. And I just spoilt it for you... lol RR


**Well everyone, here is my first song fic. I think it is a bit long, its to the song Far Away (hence the name) by Nickelback. Its between Daine and Numair (YAY). Numair has to go away for a while... Read and find out.**

_-Numair-_

The fog lifted as Numair rode down the long, lonely road, remembering everything that had happened before he left more than two months ago. Time had gone so fast and he still was not any closer to returning home and seeing Daine. He knew he had been gone too long, two months _was_ too long. But it would still be two months or more to get back. This place, Tyra, was a place Numair hated most. It kept him from Daine. Oh how he ached to see her, his body burned for her. It was a mistake for him to come. Daine understood why he had to go, but didn't like it. She said she would wait for him, but he was a fool for taking that promise. He shouldn't have made her wait. He might not return from where he was destined…

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_-Flash back-_

Daine sat on their bed and Numair sat next to her, walking his fingers across her lap. Daine turned to him tears leaking from her eyes.

"Numair, you get into so much trouble when I'm not there."

Numair chuckled and brushed away her tears and pulled her into him.

"Sweet I can't let you come with me, your needed here and the mage is strong I couldn't live if you came and got hurt, or worse." Her breath was warm on his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He pulled her chin up and ran his lips over her own, caressing softly…

_**Just one chance**_

They lay on the bed, hands stroking, caressing each other, finding pleasure just one last time before he left. Daine's hand found the pregnancy charm on her neck and pulled it off, if he never returned this would be their only chance for her to have some memory of him, but the possibilities were not likely. Together they sought passion, comfort, and love in each others touch; this could be their last chance. Daine didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay but she couldn't tell him, this was their last chance tonight…

_**Just one breath**_

Numair lay on his back, Daine slept curled in a ball beside him, their sweat cooled their skin. He remembered what Jon had told him.

'This mage is strong Numair, he is working evils that not even I nor Lyndhall have ever heard of.' Daine had sat silent, tears on the verge of release.

'There is a chance you might not return to us.' Numair rolled over and pulled Daine into his hold. Her sweet smell filled his nose and her breath whispered over his face. Oh gods, just one breath sent him wanting more…

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

Numair stood quietly and dressed. When he was done he crouched beside the bed. Daine was sleeping quietly, her breath soft against the pillow. He watched her for a while, watching her frown in her sleep. A tear left her eye and Numair reached a finger out to brush it away. He did not want her to be awake when he left

"I love you Magelet." He whispered, taking in her every feature. He kissed gently on her cheek, just one last kiss…

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**You know, you know.**_

Daine the eagle dropped in front of Numair's mount, and changed back to her human self, naked.

"Daine! What are you doing?" He shouted, jumping from his mount. Daine walked straight up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You were going to leave me!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"You were going to leave me and not say goodbye." She pushed him back.

"Daine I didn't want to see you upset again I didn't want to make you hurt more." Daine fell against him, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shh Magelet, shh. I will come back I promise you will see me again, wait for me." She looked up to him.

"I promise, in this life or the next, you and I will meet again." Daine nodded.

"I will wait." Numair bent and kissed her passionately, before letting her go and mounting his horse. There were hooves behind them and Alanna rode up to them.

"Come on Daine, he needs to go." Daine nodded again.

"I love you Numair."

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far to long**_

_End of flash back _

_–Daine-_

Numair came to her in a dream.

"Endure Magelet, not to long now. Soon I will return, and we will be together again."

"Numair what if you don't?" She cried.

"I will stop breathing if you don't come back, I can't survive without you." She sobbed as his figure dispersed into thin air.

_**Keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

_-Numair-_

"Mage you have kept me from home to long." Numair shouted to the Tyran wizard, who ran behind a large over turned book shelf. Numair threw black fire at the coward, the last of his gift at this time, and fell to his knees in exhaustion, the Tyran mage now a pile of ashes on the ground. All hell had just been paid he had not seen his Magelet for more than two months. He could go home now, he could go home and see Daine…

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

**'_cause with you, I'd withstand_**

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

"Please Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith, I'd let you take me if I could see her once more."

Numair rode over the border, fever racking his body. Up ahead he could see a small house, light in its window. Daine's voice sounded in his ears.

'Come back to me Numair, you promised." He slumped to the ground outside of the hut.

"I can't give up." He coughed out.

"Not without going home first."

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

**'_Cause you know, _**

_**You know, you know**_

_-Daine-_

Daine stood in the garden, her dress slid over her ever growing stomach. The sun was setting in the west as a cool breeze blew up from the city. Daine breathed in deeply, running a hand over her belly she opened her mind to the sounds of animals close. Five months today, she told herself, and still no word. She missed him so much; it was a constant pressure on her heart. She whispered into the air, hoping that some way he would hear her plea.

"I miss you Numair, you've been away far too long."

_T**hat I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_-Numair-_

Numair dreamed of Daine. She stood in the place gardens, watching the setting sun. He went to touch her but she moved away. He was so happy to see her, be it a dream. Numair watched as she rubbed her hand over her stomach and she moved more into the light. Numair's heart swelled when he saw her large belly, a growing babe resting safely inside…

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Numair rode fast, his body healed and refreshed. Soon, Magelet, he said to himself, soon I will be home and we will be safe and close, just wait a while longer…

_**So far away, so far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_-Daine-_

Daine walked in the forest and called out to her winged friends.

-Have you seen him? - She asked them all.

-Please tell me. Search for him- The animals filled out her plea and came back.

-_Palace-_ They all said adamantly. Daine shook her head.

-You must be wrong- she said, her voice shaking.

-_Palace_- They all said again. Daine's heart flew.

**_So far away, so far away_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**

**_But you know, but you know, you know_**

_-Both-_

Daine ran, well as fast as she could being five months pregnant. She reached her rooms and pushed through the doors, packs were there but not Numair. Daine turned and fled to the garden searching. She was half way across the garden when she saw him, grinning at her like they had only been apart days, not months.

"Lo' Magelet." He said walking up to her and stopping inches from her face.

"Lo' Numair." She replied. He looked down at her belly and as if not really believing it gently touched the slight bulge. He looked up; wonder and amazement crossed his face. Daine could wait any longer; she launched herself at him, making him step back.

"I wanted you to stay Numair." She whispered as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"I have missed you so much…"

_**I wanted **_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

**'_Cause I needed_**

_**I need to hear you say**_

That first kiss after so long was sweeter than she could ever imagined. She ran fingers through his black locks, keeping his face close to hers as he ran fingers over her back and belly taking in the wonder of this new life. Daine laughed when he looked back up. His tanned face breaking into the biggest smile she had ever seen, his hand resting on the bump, bump, bump of a small heart.

"I love you Magelet." He said into her hair.

"I have loved you all along; forgive me for being away for so long." Daine smiled, grinned, it had been so long since she had been this happy.

"I love you Numair and I forgive you, for being away for far too long…"

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

"Dry your tears Sweet, I'm not leaving you anymore" He ran his hand over her belly and pulled her so she was pressed up against him.

"Believe me when I say I will hold onto you and never let you go."

_**So keep breathing**_

**'_Cause I'm not leaving_**

_**You anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and**_

_**Never let me go**_

"I believe you Numair." Daine answered kissing his neck and finding comfort in his hold and voice, Gods she had missed him.

"I know you will always hold onto me and never let me go."

_**So keep breathing**_

**'_Cause I'm not leaving_**

_**You anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and**_

_**Never let me go**_

**Sorry if its a little bit long, its my first song fic as I said. Please reveiw and tell me, personally i think it is a bit crap, but I love the song. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
